I Can't Wait
by WereBunny87
Summary: When Lily is away...well things get interesting...


**A/N: Ok this is another one i did a while ago. Also one i added to AO3. For those familiar with it then you know what it entails, for those who don't pay very close attention to the following warning cause i am not giving it again.**

**WARNING: INCEST! This is a pure smut PWP and was done for a friend who wanted the pairing. Any flaming will be ignored and/or laughed at by myself and some of my friends. Especially since i warned you. I'm not making you read it after all so if you don't like it just click the back button. Thank you.**

**For the rest of you, enjoy!**

* * *

Hot breath mingled together as their lips clashed, each devouring the other's mouth. They didn't have long before Lily came back, disrupting the perfect world they had created together. One that involved days and nights of secret torture and bliss. A moan burst forth from the chest of the smaller male as his prostate was nudged relentlessly by the man above him, whose eyes carried the same love and devotion that his own held. So many would call what they had 'wrong'.

'But if that were true.' Harry mused, moaning as another thrust deftly hit his core.'Why does this feel so right?'

"You like this, baby?"

"Yes -ah- daddy!"

"Such a good slut. Daddy's little slut." crooned James Potter, gripping his son's hair tight and he pulled the boy's head back so that he could crush their lips together again.  
It was so warm and snug being surrounded by his son's hole, being able to pound into that welcoming heat.

And the arch of his child's back, the way Harry's legs wrapped around his waist pulling him ever deeper into his son, it was enough to drive good men insane.  
As it was, James Potter was not a good man. Not by a long shot. As soon as his little boy had been born the Potter Patriarch had known that they were mates. In the magical world it didn't happen often, between father and son that is, but when it did it was accepted. He hadn't told Lily, that as soon as he had been able to hold his child in his arms, he no longer loved her. He avoided her as much as he could now and instead spent as much time as he could with Harry. When Harry had reached thirteen, James had begun showing his baby boy the ropes. The younger raven haired teen had started out with vibrating underwear, progressed to a ball gag and self-moving dildo, and now, at sixteen, took in his father's cock whenever the older male wanted to use him.

James looked with pride at the collar around his son's neck, that was glamoured so that only he and Harry could see it. He had given the black and blue leather collar to his little love just last week, as a sign of his willingness to keep him permanently. Harry had immediately dropped to his knees in happiness and given James the best blow job the male had ever received yet. Since that night Harry had done anything his daddy wanted. He'd even allowed his Uncle Mooney and Uncle Padfoot to take him in their animal forms. And then again, taking them both at the same time, in their human form. James found it hot to watch his beloved get so thoroughly dominated by his two best friends.

"Daddy please! Ah! Fuck me harder! Please teach your dirty boy who's Master!"

James was forced to grit his teeth in an attempt to stave off his orgasm. His child was so sexy when he talked slutty like that. It was one reason why he never regretted being with his little prongslette. Lily had never been so open in their time together. The only position she had condoned was missionary.  
But Harry...  
James groaned as his son's entrance squeezed him and his hazel eyes sought out those of his Harry. Complete submissiveness radiated from his boy's very being and James knew that despite the great sex, he would never want to let this go. He loved his little mate, his Harry, with all of his heart. The thought of being without the younger male made his breath catch and his heart clench in pain. And he knew Lily, if she found out, would never understand. Smiling softly at his little one, he grasped the boys hands and pounded harder into his son's tempting heat. He relished the screams and moans that left his boy's soft plump lips.

"Daddy! Daddy please let me cum!" pleaded his boy and James smirked.

He sat back, taking his boy into his lap, bouncing hard and fast. Oh yes, he loved this child of his. His child wrapped his arms around James' neck and held on for dear life. He felt so loved and protected and he never wanted it to end. He squeaked when his daddy's hand, strong and calloused, enclosed around his cock.

"Cum my little prongslette." Came James' deep voice and Harry couldn't help but cry out as his body obeyed his dom's command.  
His cum spread all over their chests and he shivered when he felt his father bite his shoulder as the older wizard's cum filled his channel. He sighed, content and full, and snuggled close to his daddy's warmth, wanting the man to remain buried in him for as long as possible.  
He felt so calm and still. Like a pool of water, untouched by the elements. Nothing existed except for his father's heartbeat and each inhale and exhale of breath.

"Come on baby. It's time to come back." was the voice that tugged him out of that calm nothingness and Harry blinked when he realized that he'd been laid out on the bed, a wash cloth tenderly being applied to his nether regions to clean him.  
He focused his green gaze on his dominate mate and smiled softly.

"Hello there, Prongslette."

Harry blushed hard and wriggled a bit at the nickname. It was something that he and his father's friends called him. It was one part of their relationship that was openly boasted about in front of his mother. The harpy of a woman. He didn't know why his father put up with the woman. He had a feeling that James was about to make his move soon because lately the older Potter had begun to make Harry wear tight revealing clothing. His mother had bitched, sparking an argument of epic proportions. Especially when Remus and Sirius had jumped in on it after spending a few seconds gracing the Potter heir with rather lewd looks.  
The bint had left that night in a swirl of anger and the sex between James and Harry had been electric. That night had been the second time his dad had allowed his school friends to take his son intamitely.  
Finally he focused on his fathers face and smiled.

"Hello daddy."

James felt his heart flutter, like it always did when his baby's beautiful green orbs rested on him.  
Soon, he vowed silently, soon his baby would be publicly recognized and he would be rid of the shrew of a cheating wife he'd been saddled with.

"Daddy's going to tuck you in and let you sleep ok? Lily will be home soon and it's not time to act against her yet."

"Ok daddy," he replied sleepily, waiting for permission to sleep. He really didn't want to miss any time with his father.

His father smiled and smoothed his hair back from his face and he began to relax slowly.  
"Go to sleep child. When you get up, I'll take you to see Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney."

Harry shivered in anticipation but allowed himself to drift off.  
As soon as Harry was asleep James lost smile and he stood and slowly left the room, conjuring a robe along the way. It was time to plot the demise of Lily Potter née Evans. He was fed up with hiding his love. Soon he'd make sure everyone would know that Harry was his.

-owari-


End file.
